This invention, in general, relates to the field of illuminating apparatuses. More specifically, this invention relates to an illuminating apparatus for providing lighted images of different shapes in different directions.
Illuminating apparatuses are used for lighting indoor and outdoor spaces. Most illuminating apparatuses provide light without shapes or images. It is desirable to have an illuminating device that renders images and shapes, for example the shape of a cross. The cross is a religious symbol of Christianity. The cross is generally seen as a representation of the crucifixion of Jesus. Along with having religious significance, the cross also holds aesthetic value. Hence it is desirable to have an apparatus that renders light in the shape of the cross. Moreover, illuminating apparatuses typically provide illuminated images of fixed unalterable shapes. Other apparatuses that provide light in patterns may only be viewed from a specific side or from particular range of angles.
Hence, there is a need for an illuminating apparatus that renders multiple lighted images of different shapes which are visible in different directions.